sangre inmortal
by jsikswan
Summary: Resumen: A  Aro Vulturis,   no les agrado para nada enterarse que no habían exterminado por completo a los malditos  vampiros griegos. Esos   que poseen el don de crear a los vampiros cien por ciento puros e igual de poderosos sin el poder de la ponzoña..
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Sangre inmortal**

**Resumen: **A Aro Vulturis, no les agrado para nada enterarse que no habían exterminado por completo a los malditos vampiros griegos. Esos que poseen el don de crear a los vampiros cien por ciento puros e igual de poderosos sin el poder de la ponzoña. Pero esta vez si lo lograría no podía arriesgarse a que otros dieran con tan grandioso don si no era para el nadie mas lo tendría…

Entren y averigüen de qué trata el don y quienes los poseen, se sorprenderán

**Capitulo 1: Por primera vez en el instituto**

**B. PoV**

Hay un dicho que dice, `` no hay mal que por bien no venga´´, pero al parecer este dicho no se aplica a nuestro caso.

Siglos atrás a los primeros que formaron el clan de la Estrella Roja, se les hizo un ofrecimiento el cual ellos se negaron rotundamente, este ofrecimiento fue hecho nada más y nada menos por el codicioso de poder, Aro Vulturis. Cuando este se entero do los dones con que estaban dotados los del clan griego, este les ofreció unírseles a su guardia, y gozar de todos los privilegios que conlleva pertenecer a la guardia, pero de igual forma no aceptaron. Aro les miro para luego sonreír socarronamente al grupo, y dejar marchar, diciéndoles al salir que llegaría el día en que formarían parte de ellos bien sea por las buenas o por las peores.

Aro cumplió su promesa, con la ayuda de un vampiro con el don de rastrear, dio la orden de comenzar la cacería de todos aquellos pertenecientes al clan de la Estrella Roja. Eliminaron a todos lo que se siguieron negando y con ellos la casi extinción de nuestro linaje, solo quedo una pareja estos eran Charlie Swan y su esposa René, quienes permanecieron ocultos durante años pero lamentablemente su suerte fue la misma que los otros, pero gracias al escudo mental de la pareja, Aro nunca se entero que había eliminado a los miembros mas importante del clan, y mucho menos se entero que se habían dejado capturar a con el único fin de ayudar a escapar a su mayor tesoro.

Sus hijos, los únicos vampiros puros, que tienen en sus manos y en su cuerpo, el poder de evitar la desaparición total de su raza. Por ellos corre la sangre, la sangre inmortal.

Así comienza mi historia.

Me llamo Isabella Swan tengo 18 años y comparto mis genes con mi hermano gemelo Emmett Swan, y somos los últimos con la marca de la Estrella Roja en nuestra espalda, y nuestros padres al morir nos encomendó la tarea de evitar que nuestra raza se extinga. Por eso ahora nos encontramos a nuestro nuevo destino, un pueblo totalmente nublado llamado Forks. Gracias a nuestros padres que nos dejaron el dinero suficiente para poder vivir tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación, pudimos comprar una casa a las afuera del pueblo, esta era de dos plantas, no muy grande pero hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Al parecer no me equivoque al contratar a aquella mujer, que se encarga de restaurar casas antiguas, creo que su nombre era Esme Cullen, debo recordar ese nombre para poder llamarla luego y así felicitarla por excelente trabajo, mi hermano por su parte quedo fascinado por el área de juego que le mande agregar a la casa, pensando en lo mucho que la agradan este tipo de cosas, estaba por preguntarle que le parecía la habitación cuando me interrumpió.

- Bella, ¿como te prepara para nuestra nueva experiencia? , - pregunto el oso tonto que tengo por hermano.

- ¡Yo bien!, ¿ y tu?, - le respondí con otra pregunta

- ¡Estoy un poco preocupado!- contesto conteniendo una risa en los labios.

Con alguna tontería me va salir, pero igual le voy a seguir el juego.

-¡ Bueno, que le puede preocupar al hombre maaaassssss guapo del mundo!.- le pregunte fingiendo preocupación.

- ¡Eso mismo hermanita!, soy tan guapo que no quiero que los otros chicos que no lo son, se sientan amenazados por tanta perfección.

Idiota fue todo lo que le dije.

Luego de estar respondiendo durante un rato todas las idioteces que se le ocurrían a mi hermanoso, decidimos que era hora de ir de caza y así conocer la variedad de fauna que habita en estos bosques, Emmett se alimento de un oso y de un puma, en cambio a mí me basto con dos alces, no era nuestra dieta favorita, pero ya nuestros padres no estaban para darnos de su sangre. Solo era cuestión de esperar a aquellos que se convertirían en nuestros compañeros eternos, para así cambiar esta dieta.

Después de alimentarnos decidimos descansar un poco antes de arreglarnos para ir al instituto…

¡Se lo que están pensando, como que descansar si los vampiros no se cansan!.

No es caigamos rendidos en la cama, nos da algo así como una especie de letargo luego de alimentarnos y según me explico mi madre también sentiríamos esa sensación cuando tengamos relaciones.

Después de haber ¨descansado¨ y habernos arreglado nos encaminamos al instituto en el jeep rojo fuego de mi hermano, cuando llegamos ya habían bastantes alumnos, los cuales nos miraban con miedo, yo se que esto es causa de mi hermano, hasta yo misma me asustaría si llegaba un extraño con las características de ser el hermano perdido de la Roca.*

Luego de pasar por la oficina administrativa a llenar una cantidad de documentos y que nos entregaran lo que seria nuestros horarios de clases. Compartiríamos todas las clases cosa que emociono muchísimo, no quería estar sola en medio de tantas miradas…. Suena tonto que un vampiro sienta miedo de un puñado de humanos insulsos, pero era primera vez que teníamos contacto literalmente con los humanos.

Toda la mañana se fue entre presentaciones, al parecer algunos humanos se percataron que éramos inofensivos y se acercaron a hablarnos y también nos invitaron a sentarnos con ellos a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, tanto mi hermano como yo, sentíamos que éramos observados, instantáneamente se nos activo el instinto de supervivencia y empezamos a escanear la sala para ubicar quienes nos miraban tan detenidamente, cuando dimos con los responsable nos tensamos por completo, exactamente en unas cuantas mesas al fondo de la cafetería, se encontraba un grupo de cuatro chicos iguales a nosotros exteriormente hablando claro, aunque sus ojos sean de un hermoso color dorado, esa belleza sobrenatural los delataba. Emmett y yo tratamos de ignorarlos para no captar su atención, pero esto fue completamente inútil.

Nuestros instintos se encontraban en alerta de cualquier amenaza de ataque, aunque no lo crean yo no me sentía amenazada por estos vampiros, y al parecer mi hermano compartía el mismo sentimiento de seguridad ya que me miro y me sonrió, ¡Esa era buena señal!.

El almuerzo transcurrió de manera algo incomoda, a causa de las miradas no muy disimuladas de los miembros de la mesa de fondo, tanto que la misma Ángela se dio cuenta y me comento:

- ¡Los Cullen no dejan dejan de mirarlos!, dijo la chica

- ¿Cullen? , pregunto mi hermano y me miro

- ¡Si!, son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen y la Sra. Esme, llegaron ase un par de años de algún lugar de Alaska, pero ellos no se juntan con nadie, al parecer nos consideran muy poca cosa, como para tratar de hacer amistad con nadie del pueblo.- contesto otra chica ni cuenta me di cuando llego, pero creo que la vi. En mi clase de matemática.

En eso, cometí el error de mirar a la mesa de los Cullen, el chico de cabello cobrizo estaba mirando en mi dirección y en eso nuestras miradas se conectaron por un momento dejándome totalmente deslumbrada.

El mismo me libero de su hermosa mirada dorada, en eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba la culminación del almuerzo, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase que era biología, pero el destino tenia algo en nuestra contra…. Cuando llegamos al aula nos encontramos a todos los Cullen al parecer compartiríamos esta clase, pero eso no era lo peor del caso, los únicos asientos libres eran al frente de la rubia y el chico de cabello cobrizo. No quedo mas remedio que dirigirnos a los que serian nuestros asientos e ignorar a nuestros vecinos, pero como les dije antes el destino nos odia, nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos cuando el maestro nos detuvo y dijo:

- Como hay tantos hermanos sentados juntos, voy a ubicarlos de esta manera el joven, Edward Cullen con la señorita Isabella Swan y la señorita Rosalie Halle con el joven Emmett Swan, así se sentaran de ahora en adelante en mi clase, no quiero que sus compañeros piensen que tengo favoritismos.- explico el maestro

Mi hermano al parecer no le molestaba para nada el hecho de sentarse con la rubia vampiro, el muy tarado no lo pensó dos veces en ubicar su lugar a su lado, yo en cambio era un manojo de nervios camine a pasos lentos, pero en eso que estaba por llegar, su olor me llego era dulce, una mezcla de miel y menta, se me hizo la boca agua el solo pensar su sabor. Trate de recomponerme y me senté a su lado, pero lo mas apartado que se podía en la mesa, al parecer no fui la única en pensar en esa acción ya que mi compañero hizo lo mismo, yo lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi que se tapaba la nariz y boca con la mano, sus ojos antes dorados eran de un color negro profundo, cosa que solo ocurría cuando teníamos sed… el tenia sed pero no cualquier sed, sino sed de mi…..

**¿Que les pareció?, si les agrado dejen sus comentarios para así no perder el entusiasmo y no abandonar la historia.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Jsik Swan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Siempre hay Esperanza**

**E. Pov.**

A pesar de no poseer una pareja, siempre me he preguntado como seria el tener una y que pudiésemos formar familia. ¡Se que es tonto!, ya que nosotros no podemos tener hijos por no poseer alma y mucho menos vida que dar.

Pero desde hace días me ha estado rondando por la cabeza este tema como un mosquito molesto, y todo por culpa de los pensamientos de mi madre Esme y hermanas, Rosalie e Alice. Desde que fueron de visita al hospital con Carlisle a donar unos juguetes a los niños con menos recursos, se han estado lamentando el no poder tener un hijo a quien amar y proteger, que era completamente injusto que hay en el mundo madres sin escrúpulos y ellas llenas de amor para dar y estaban completamente congeladas en el tiempo, de eso ya es una semana y me estaba hartando por lo que decidí ir hablar con Carlisle, para que le indicaran parar el tema de la maternidad, por eso ahora estamos aquí reunidos en el comedor de la casa.

Carlisle, tomo la palabra indicando:

- OK. He convocado a esta reunión, para hablar sobre el tema que tiene un tanto deprimidas a las chicas y un tanto incómodos a nosotros en especial a Jasper.- expuso mi padre

- las chicas nos mandaron una mirada que era capaz de helarle los hueso a cualquiera, mi madre que era un tanto mas tranquila nos sorprendió a todos siendo la primera en hablar.

- Ustedes ven todo muy fácil, ¡claro como solo viven para el sexo y la caza!, ¡bueno les digo algo!, a mi si me gustaría tener a una personita que sea parte de mi y de Carlisle.- al decir esto mi padre se acerco para abrazarla.

A ella este tema le afectaba mucho más que a las demás, por el hecho de haber perdido a su pequeño cuando todavía era humana, de repente mi mente capto algo en la mente de Carlisle era la historia de unos vampiros que podían tener familia, curioso por esta revelación le pregunte:

¿Que historia es esa, yo nunca había escuchado de ella?—pregunte y todas las mujeres se les dudaron mirando al patriarca, con gesto de o hablas o te despedazo.

- ¡Gracias Edward por todo!, - me dijo con sarcasmo, - yo solo me encogí de hombros, si esta historia lograba calmar las ansias de estas mujeres porque callar.

- ¡Bueno!- gracias a Edward, no me queda más remedio que contarle la historia, que por casualidad me llegue a enterar. - dijo y comenzó el relato.

Cuando estuve alojado en el castillo de Volterra, un día mientras estaba en la biblioteca reunido con Aro, entro un contrariado Dimitri, este se acerco para que Aro tomara su mano y así mostrar la información contenida. Este mientras leía en la mente del vampiro, sonreía como si estuviera presenciando la mejor de las películas. ¡Y así era!…

Marcos y Cayo, que entraron en ese momento preguntaron que noticias habían de la ultima casería, de aquellos rebeldes tan formidables que siempre se están negando a…se detuvo al pronunciar esto, ya que Aro les lanzo una mirada de advertencia para que cerraran la boca, esto hicieron como si nada y le contestaron que como yo era tan intimo amigo de la casa, no veían el problema de informarme, que en el mundo inmortal el conocemos tiene una contraparte.- dijo Carlisle mirando a cada miembro

- ¿Como es eso?, - pregunto Jasper

Al perecer en nuestro amigos Italianos, se enteraron de una raza de vampiros que podían…. Se detuvo, antes de seguir, parece ser la parte delicada de historia- tener hijos entre ellos.

Cuando Carlisle pronuncio estas palabras, todos pusimos los ojos como platos por tan gran revelación, este levanto una mano para no ser interrumpido al ver las intenciones de las chicas y dijo: esta la parte que menos le importaba a Aro, sino el hecho que los niños nacidos inmortales traían consigo maravillosos y poderosos dones, los cuales les servirían mucho a su guardia.

-¿pero que paso con estos vampiros?, - pregunto Esme preocupada.

- Parece ser que, estos vampiros llamado Estrella Roja por una marca de nacimiento en la espalda, nunca han apreciado a nuestros queridísimos Vulturis, este rechazo hirió el orgullo de Aro, este los amenazo con darle caza de por vida, hasta que no les quedara mas remedio que pertenecerles.

- ¡Y cumplieron verdad!, no dejaron a ninguno - exclamo Rose

- Tengo entendido que los últimos fueron exterminados hace mas o menos un año a las afuera Alaska cerca de las Denali...

- ¿Y como sabes eso?, si es información confidencial de Volterra- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Alice

Este le sonrió y únicamente dijo que tenía sus contactos, terminando la conversación.

Todos nos sumimos un nuestro pensamientos, me metí en las mentes de las chicas y solo maldecían a los Vulturis, por quitarles la única opción de ser madres, ese pensamiento me impulso a preguntarle a Carlisle

- ¡Carlisle!, estos vampiros, ¿podían tener hijos con cualquier mujer? Pregunte más que todo por las chicas

- ¡En verdad no sabría explicarte!, yo nunca conocí a ningún miembro de ese clan y Aro guardaba esa información muy bien

- ¿Y si los vulturis no hubiesen acabado con todos los miembros de la Estrella Roja?, y si eso fuera factible, ¿como los identificaríamos?- pregunto sin aliento Rose y Esme al mismo tiempo

- ¡No creo que Aro le guste dejar cabos suelto!, pero si fuera así, tengo entendido que estos son físicamente iguales a nosotros en exterior y el hecho de poseer una marca en forma de estrella

- ¿Cuando dices exterior porque es?, - pregunte

- Humm., pensó pero cuando lo hizo no pude evitar jadear, todos me miraron preguntando que había visto y les dije - ¡como es eso que en vez de poseer ponzoña corre sangre por sus venas, eso es imposible!.

- ni yo mismo me explico esto, me hubiera encantado conocer algún miembro para poder estudiarlo y encontrar el porque de la diferencia. –

- bueno debemos dejar a conversación hasta este punto, ya amaneció y tenemos que irnos al instituto- interrumpió la duende como siempre

Cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, para ir nuestro purgatorio personal. Cuando llegamos al instituto todos los alumnos estaban alrededor de un inmenso jeep rojo fuego ultimo modelo, al parecer pertenece a los nuevos miembros del instituto

Toda la mañana los pensamientos humanos giraban entorno al par de hermanos Swan, que se mudaron hace días, cuando termino nuestras clases nos dirigimos a la cafetería para representar nuestro papel humano, tomamos nuestras bandejas con los alimentos que no comeríamos y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual. En eso estábamos cuando por la puerta entro una belleza castaña junto con chico que parecía un luchador,

- esos deben ser los nuevos, -dijo Alice

Estos tomaron su comida y se sentaron con un grupo de chicos, unas de las chicas llamada Ángela, le informo a la castaña, que nosotros la estamos mirando y esta miro en nuestra dirección conectando su mirada chocolatosa con la mía, dejándome totalmente aturdido con tan profunda mirada, en eso aparte la mirada para cortar el contacto, todo el almuerzo paso de miradas de soslayo de parte mi y de ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba la culminación del almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la clase que compartíamos todos, era biología tomamos nuestros asientos habituales como siempre, en eso me puse a pensar en la mirada de esa hermosa castaña… ¡¿hermosa castaña? De donde salio eso, - pensé- interrumpí mi loca ocurrencia cuando escuche al profesor decir:

- Como hay tantos hermanos sentados juntos, voy a ubicarlos de esta manera el joven, Edward Cullen con la señorita Isabella Swan y la señorita Rosalie Halle con el joven Emmett Swan, así se sentaran de ahora en adelante en mi clase, no quiero que sus compañeros piensen que tengo favoritismos.- explico el maestro en eso la mire ella caminaba con pasos inseguros pero sentó cuando lo hizo, arrimo su asiento lo mas lejos posible de mi… ¡no la podía culpar los humanos nos huyen no!... pero en eso entro una corriente de aire impulsando el aroma de mi vecina, causando la casi liberación de mi monstruo interior, así que para no cometer una locura la imite rodando mi asiento a la otra punta de la mesa y colocando mis mano un nariz y boca… la garganta se me había secado por completo a causa de ese aroma , tenia que salir de esta habitación o podía cometer una imprudencia, y eso fue lo que hice salir y escapar de esa chiquilla del demonio…..

**¿Que les pareció?, si les agrado dejen sus comentarios para así no perder el entusiasmo y no abandonar la historia, como verán agregue algo del origen de la historio de bella y emmett, para mas o menos se hagan la idea.**

**Besos y abrazos **

**Jsik Swan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**ANSIEDAD**

Suspire de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo sentí una opresión en el pecho cuando Edward salio del aula acompañado de la rubia, ¡seguramente son pareja!, y yo pendiente de echarle el diente…. Mejor me olvido de todo este drama y me concentro en lo que de verdad es importante; mantener nuestro anonimato, mire hacia el puesto de mi hermano y me sorprendió verlo con sus puños apretados fuertemente. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Lo dejare para luego preguntarle Pensé - toda las demás clases fueron tranquilas durante el resto del día.

Habían transcurrido casi un mes desde que comenzamos a asistir al instituto, todo marchaba relativamente bien con los humanos pero no con los Cullens estos con acepción de la pequeña vampiro, nos miraban como buscando algo, y di gracias al cielo que todavía no dieran con nada que nos comprometiera.

Pero había otra cosa mas importante que me preocupaba y era el hecho que nuestra sed a estado un poco descontrolada; habíamos cazado mucho mas de lo normal, pero esta no cesaba, tanto Emmett y yo sentíamos una ansiedad aplastante y todo a causa de nuestros compañeros de asiento a la hora de biología. Era desesperante tratar de ignorar sus aromas pero este se metía hasta por nuestros poros llegando hasta la garganta estallando en llamas y anhelo de probar aunque sea un poquito de su sabor, aunque para hacerlo ellos tenían que probar primero nuestra sangre para, que las de ellos volviera a circular por sus venas y así poder probar de su exquisito manjar.

Era tanta la desesperación un día que decidimos no entrar a la clase que compartimos, sentíamos que sino nos alejábamos no aguantaríamos mas y lanzaríamos a la basura todo lo que habíamos logrado hasta hoy, solo por un capricho, ¡si es que era eso!... Después del almuerzo nos despedimos de nuestros compañero diciendo que faltaríamos el resto del día porque me sentía mal y quería ir a recostarme a mi cama y Emmett como buen hermano que era me acompañaría – mentí, pero se lo creyeron Ángela me dijo que me guardaría los apuntes para luego pasármelos, en eso mi agudo oido capto un comentario desde la mesa de los Cullens:

- no van a entrar a clases el resto del día, la chica al parecer no se siente bien y su hermano la llevara a casa, - dijo bajito la pequeña solo para ellos - no me extraño que escucharan nuestra conversación ellos también tenían un oído agudo

Salimos del instituto y mi hermano me pregunto:

- ¿!y dime genio!, en donde pasaremos el resto de la tarde?—pregunto con sarcasmo - yo rodé los ojos y le dije, que fuéramos a casa dejar el auto y después nos fuéramos a nadar un rato en un lago que había en el boque; era eso o orno de caza otra vez y ya no cabía una sola gota de sangre mas en mi organismo.- asintió y nos marchamos rumbo a casa.

Después de cambiarnos con nuestros trajes de baño, yo me coloque uno de color azul oscuro de dos piezas, era unos de esos bikinis que la parte de abajo quedaba en la cadera, no me importaba mostrar por completo mi marca en forma de estrella en la parte baja de la columna, y de hecho revelando la cadena en torno a mi cintura que indicaba que todavía era virgen.

Menos mal que solo estaríamos Emmett y yo. después de alistarnos salimos directo al bosque en busca de nuestro momento de relajación; llegamos al pequeño lago, sabíamos que debido al clima tenia que estar helado pero eso no era problema para nosotros en absoluto, nos quitamos las prendas de vestir y nos arrojamos al agua helada para disminuir la ansiedad, nadamos y jugamos durante un buen rato hasta que nos percatamos que éramos observados, salimos del agua como si no pasara nada, en eso una ráfaga de aire trajo consigo un aroma, revelando con el…. quienes eran nuestros espías, disimuladamente empezamos a mirar a los alrededores y ¡bingo!, estaban escondido en lo alto de la copa de un pino, use la conexión mental entre Emmett y yo diciéndole:

- vamos a enseñarles a estos vampiros que es de mala educación expiar- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios el me la devolvió y pregunto que tenía en mente y le empecé a explicar:

- bueno como a nuestros vecinos les gusta hacer de bojeur, vamos a darle el espectáculo que jamás olvidaran durante toda su eternidad, ¡así que sígueme la corriente OK!, este asintió y me sonrió malévolamente agregando

- ¡no niegas que eres mi hermanita malvada!, anda vamos a hacerlos sufrir tanto como ellos a nosotros- dijo y comenzamos

Yo me acerque a mi hermano sensualmente, contoneando las caderas y al mismo tiempo tomando unos de los tirantes de mi sujetador, los fui bajando poco a poco por mis hombros, saque los brazos dejando mis senos expuestos pero solo los veía mi hermano Emmet, este me había visto innumerables veces desnuda así que no me importaba, el se acerco y me tomo por la cintura colocando sus dedos por debajo de las esquinas de la parte de debajo del traje y fue deslizándolo poco a poco, escuche un jadeo y algo romperle, solté una risa ahogada en el pecho de Emmett esa fue la señal para cerrar con broche de oro, brinque sobre mi hermano enrollando mis piernas en torno a su cintura y hice como si nos estuviésemos besando, cayendo dentro del agua nuevamente agudizamos nuestro oídos y solo escuchamos un… ¡no puede ser! A lo lejos, nos reímos de nuestra magnifica actuación durante un rato hasta que Emmett se pus serio y dijo:

- ¡Bells, ellos…. vieron tu marca!, -exclamo con temor - era verdad me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle

- no creo que sepan que significa exactamente, a lo me mejor piensan que es un tatuaje de moda- dije para restarle importancia pero a la vez preocupada por las deducciones que lleguen a tomar, Lugo de un rato de pensar decidimos que era hora de regresar a casa esperaríamos a ver que pasa…

**Buenos amigas lectoras aquí esta el tercer capitulo de sangre inmortal, al parecer nuestra amiga Bella metió la pata hasta el fondo, ¿porque lo digo?, acuérdense que ellos no saben que los Cullens conocen esa marca en el caso de Carlisle y es de suponerse que Eward también, así que no desesperen y esperemos la próxima parte para saber que paso con los espías…**

**Besos y abrazos **

**JSIKSWAN **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Ansiedad parte 2**

Después de haber abandonado el aula de clase con Rose pisándome los talones, decidí que era mejor dejar el auto con Alice, coloque las llaves en el contacto "nadie seria capaz de robar el auto de los Cullens". Nos internamos en el bosque para despejarnos las mentes, al parecer a Rose le pasada lo mismo que a mí, ¿que extraño?

Corrimos durante un rato para después cazar y apaciguar la sed causada por los hermanos Swan, cuando nos encontrábamos mas tranquilos nos sentamos a discutir esta extraña situación

- ¿Qué fue eso Edward, yo nunca me había sentido así delante un humano?- pregunto Rosalie preocupada y era verdad

- ¡No se que decirte Rose, yo me siento igual o mas confundido que tu! - le respondí y agregue, ¡pero una cosa si te digo; no estoy dispuesto a que ninguna humana con el olor mas exquisito que nunca aya olido me venga a sacar del lugar que quiero estar! Dije tajante

- lo mismo pienso, pero ¿que vamos hacer cada vez que tengamos clases con ellos?—pegunto Rose

- Pasare por las oficinas administrativas del instituto y pediré que nos cambien de materia ya que solicitar una nueva reubicación de puesto a la hora de biología no servirá de nada, con respecto al olor claro. - conteste

- ¡Si tienes razón!, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, si no, nos queremos ir de Forks.

Nos quedamos un rato mas pensando como esquivar a los hermanos Swan durante todo lo que queda de año escolar, y luego nos marchamos a casa, Alice y Jasper debieron de haber llegado del instituto.

Las semanas pasaron sin contratiempos pero era una tortura cada vez que entrábamos a clases de biología, gracias a que no había más vacantes en otras asignaturas, tratábamos de disimular lo mejor posible nuestra incomodidad, aunque a veces me pareció ver a los hermanos igual de incómodos con nuestra presencia, ¡bueno eso no era raro ellos son humanos y estos siempre se sienten incomodo con nosotros, aunque había algo que no me explicaba y era el hecho de no poder leer sus mentes! Causándome una intriga colosal.

Tanto Rose como yo, habíamos adquirido como un hábito el no dejar de observar sus movimientos, aunque era inevitable debido a que cada vez que lo hacían, su aroma se expandía directamente hacia nosotros como para darnos a saber que estaban cerca.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería del instituto cuando escuchamos a unos de los compañeros de mesa de los Swan, preguntarles porque se Iván y Bella le contesto que no se sentía bien; en eso mi hermana me dijo "no van a entrar a clases el resto del día, la chica al parecer no se siente bien y su hermano la llevara a casa", ellos ya sabían que no podía leer las mentes de los hermanos, les había contado unas semana atrás cuando por casualidad mi hermana se estaba preguntando el porque en sus visiones no captaba ni a Bella ni a Emmett en sus visiones.

En eso los hermanos se levantaron y se marcharon, botando en el cesto de basura el envase de su único alimento que era un batido, otra cosa extraña en ellos aunque cada vez que le preguntaban sobre ese tema siempre decían que ellos desayunaban lo suficiente para no tener tanta hambre en el almuerzo, a parte que estaban acostumbrado a comer solo en su casa, cuando se marcharon me sentía extraño, ¿Qué me pasaba que quería ir y ver que le pasaba a Bella?, ¿Qué era esta atracción y necesidad de estar con ella?.. Con este pensamiento me levante y me encamine hacia la salida, Alice me pregunto mentalmente que si estaba loco por lo que pensaba hacer, pero mi necesidad era mayor, quería saber si se encontraba bien aunque sea de lejos

Salí del instituto y me percate que el JEEP de Emmett ya no se encontraba, ¡este tipo maneja rápido!—pensé, me interne en el bosque para llegar mas deprisa a la casa de los hermanos, ellos también tenían una casa en el bosque igual a la de nosotros aunque de menor proporciones, cuando iba en camino me percate de que era seguido por mis hermanos, rodee los ojos cuando leí la mente de mi hermana "!no queremos que te metas en problemas por causa de esa humana!", yo solo le dije que hicieran lo que le venga en gana.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que no estaban- ¡seguramente fueron al hospital!- pensó Jasper - ¡no!- respondió Rose y siguió - ¡no perciben eso!, el aroma de ellos se expande directo al bosque, nos concentramos y era verdad al parecer se internaron en el.

- ¿Qué pueden hacer un par de humanos en el bosque y mas uno que "supuestamente" se siente enfermo?, - pregunto Alice

- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo y es siguiendo el olor- dije yo, y todos me rodaron los ojos. Comenzamos a correr por el bosque nuevamente hasta que escuchamos unas risas y chapoteos, nos acercamos y eran ellos al parecer no había tal enfermedad sino ganas de irse de pinta el día de hoy, nos subimos a la copa de un pino para que no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, en eso Bella se le queda viendo a su hermano, como comunicándose mentalmente con el, luego se giro y salio del agua lentamente, dándome la vista mas espectacular de mi vida llevaba un bikini color azul a la cadera, dejando al descubierto su plano abdomen adornado son una cadena en eso se gira mostrando su hermoso trasero en forma de durazno maduro, adornando a este con una especie de tatuaje en forma de estrella. En eso el gorila que tiene por hermano sale del agua, ella se acerca y empieza a…. sacarse... La parte superior del traje, ¡que esta pasando, no se supone que son hermanos!, exclamo Rose molesta y triste a la vez; yo solo no reaccionaba quería ir y apartarla de ese tipo, en eso ella se enrosca en su cintura y comienza a besarlo con mucha pasión, la impresión me hizo romper una rama no lo aguante mas y me baje del árbol para salir de ese sitio, me sentía traicionado y no se porque, si yo no tenia nada con esa chica, ella no me pertenecía, en eso me llego el pensamiento de Alice : ¡no lo puedo creer! Al parecer ellos no son hermanos como aparentan ser, solo le dije que se callara y me dejara en paz.

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui directo a mi cuarto no quería hablar con nadie, me lance en mi sofá de cuero negro a pensar, ¡no se que me pasaba! a pesar de haber visto que se estaban besando, no me molestaba, era como si no me debiera mortificar por ese beso, al contrario sentía la necesidad de probar esos rosados y carnosos labios, solo el imaginarme tocando esos labios y rozando esas hermosas nalgas me ponía duro... aaaahhh, que era esta ansiedad, dije jalándome el cabello, en eso entro Jasper con cara de pocos amigos

- ¡si no te calmas te voy a moler a patadas!- Dijo entrando y sentándose a un lado- ¡si tanto te gusta, porque no te le acerca y le hablas! No creo que tenga nada con su hermano, no percibí ningún tipo de lujuria entre ellos, mas bien sentí una especie de camaderia entre ellos, - dijo yo solo le fruncí el seño y dije

- ¡yo no he dicho que me gusta!, Jasper.-dije un poco molesto y preocupado

- ¡no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver!,- dijo y continuo tu crees que no me he fijado en las actitudes tuya y de Rosalie, cuando están cerca los hermanos, no se repriman mas, y luchen por ese sentimiento que esta naciendo y el cual se están negando a sentir,..

- no es sentimiento, es solo atracción hacia su sangre- dije contradiciéndolo

- ¡si tu lo dices hermanito! , pero solo te digo una cosa ellos no les son indiferente, - dijo y se marcho dejándome con la pregunta en la boca

Ahora estaba mas confundido que nunca, no se si de verdad Jasper tiene razón o no, quizás mañana tome esa decisión cuando entre en clase de biología…

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el capitulo 4, pero quiero informarle que debido a que no he tenido mucha aceptación del publico he decidido no continuar con la historia**.

**Gracias a las pocas lectoras que me dejaron sus comentarios **

**jsikswan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo ****5**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me han mandado su apoyo y me han animado a seguir con la historia, se que tienen razón pero es que me deprimió de verdad el ver que no gustaba la historia, pero por las pocas que me apoyan e decidido continuar así que disfruten del capitulo. **

**Acercamientos**

**.**

Después de lo ocurrido en el lago tratamos de estar lo mas alerta. Teníamos que estar pendiente de cualquier movimiento de parte de los Cullen durante el resto de la semana; cuando llego el fin de semana, decidimos divertirnos un poco con los compañeros del institutos que se habían convertido en nuestras sombras, fuimos al cine en Port Ángel y luego a una discoteca, el fin paso tranquilo.

Cuando llego el lunes me sentía algo ansiosa, como si este día fuera a ocurrir algo que cambiaria toda mi vida. La mañana paso sin contratiempos, ahora nos dirigíamos a la clase que compartíamos con los hermanos Cullen y eso me tenia un tanto nerviosa, por lo ocurrido el otro día; entramos y por suerte no habían entrado al salón, tome mi asiento como no comenzaba la clase aun, me puse hacer unos garabatos en mi cuaderno. En eso sentí su aroma tan dulce como la miel, se me hizo agua la boca, trate de respirar por la boca pero era peor, tomo asiento y para mi asombro esta vez no arrimo su asiento ¿que pretendía?, ¡matarme!... en eso me hablo

- ¡Hola Bella!,….. Me… quería disculpar por lo grosero que he sido durante todo este tiempo, pero era que me encontraba distraído a causa de unos problemas de familia- balbuceo con esa hermosa voz de ángel, yo solo lo miraba incrédula

- ¡Esta bien, sino quieres hablarme!, me lo merezco por ser tan desagradable y descortés con tu persona- siguió y yo no encontraba mi voz para contestarle, cuando lo logre le dije.

- ¡no te preocupes!, ni me di cuenta que tenia un compañero - le respondí con sarcasmo y un tanto fría, me arrepentí, al ver su hermoso rostro contraerse por lo que trate de arreglar las cosas

- OK, como nunca fuimos presentados formalmente como compañeros, esta seria una buena ocasión para empezar, ¡no crees!- le dije dulcemente con una sonrisa

El me miro y me dio una sonrisa ladeada, que haría mojar las bragas a cualquiera estiro su mano para que la tomara y dijo:

- ¡Hola!, soy Edward Cullen y seré tu compañero durante todo este curso— sonrió con la mano aun estirada, yo la tome un tanto deslumbrada y renuente, en eso que la estuve en mis manos sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo la cual se alojo en mi vientre, trate de componerme y conteste

- Er.…. Un… placer…., tartamudee Edward, yo me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella para mis amigos, soy nueva en Forks, y espero nos llevemos bien este año- sonreí como tonta el aun tenia mi mano sujeta

- Este…. Crees, ¡me puedes devolver la mano!, la cesecito para tomar notas.- le dije un tanto ruborizada

- ¡OH!, lo siento- contesto apenado

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos cuando el profesor entro y pidió nuestra atención, durante la clase lo atrape varias veces mirándome, aunque el también me capturo en las mismas, parecíamos unos tontos. Me encontraba tomando unas notas cuando el de repente se acerco y me pregunto:

- ¡¿Te debe encantar el frió y la lluvia verdad? - que clase de pregunta era esa me dije, pero igual le conteste

- ¡No, precisamente!, lo que pasa, es que estábamos cansados de vivir en climas calidos por lo que decidimos cambiar de ambiente- en parte era verdad

- ¡¿Y por eso tomaron la decisión de venir a este pueblo? , lo siento no es mi problema, pero es que me cuesta trabajo leerte.- se disculpo

- ¡no importa, no me molesta contestar! Pero, ¿como es eso que te cuesta trabajo leerme?- pregunte curiosa

Yo se que hay muchos vampiros, con dones a pesar de no ser como nosotros, ¡quien sabe si los Cullen entren en la categoría de vampiros con dones!- pensé, aunque por lo visto comparten uno en común, y es el don del despistado, ¡como es posible que estén hablando con un vampiro y no se den cuenta!, de verdad, que ahora entiendo cuando mi padre me dijo **"mientras no se encuentren cerca de vampiros, después de haber casado o en el momento del celo, estos nunca sabrán de su naturaleza" . **Edward me saco de mis pensamientos cuando contesto mi pregunta

- ¡Bueno!, lo que pasa es que…., se me da bien interpretar las caras de las personas, cuando por ellas aparece cualquier sentimiento, pero en tu caso es distinto—

- ¡Que raro, mi hermano siempre me dice, que soy como un libro abierto!- conteste

- ¡Quizás!, a lo mejor…. te tengo que conocer mas a fondo para interpretarte mejor- me sonroje por el trasfondo de esas palabras, pero me dije que no me intimidaría sus galanteos, el estaba con una sonrisa cuando le conteste

- Cuando quieras, y donde quieras, pero te advierto que te puedes llevar muchas sorpresas, en tus estudios- le sonreí sugestivamente y me gire dejando un boquiabierto Edward, se recompuso pronto y lo escuche mormurar, ¡me encantan las sorpresas!…

Las clases continuaron normales durante todo lo que restaba de día, cuando por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba la culminación de las clases, nos despedimos de Ángela y Ben, que eran los más apegados a nosotros nos encaminamos al estacionamiento y en el camino nos paramos en seco, los Cullen nos estaban esperando en nuestro auto, mi hermano me miro y se encogió de hombros restando importancia a la situación.

Caminamos hacia nuestro auto, tranquilamente deteniéndonos cuando nos abordo la más pequeña de los Cullen:

- ¡Hola! Bella. Emmett, me lamo Alice Cullen y estos son mi novio Jasper Halle y su hermana Rosalie, ya conocen a mi hermano Edward—nos presento efusivamente la chica, como mi hermano estaba idiotizado con la rubia que le sonreía, no me quedo mas remedio que contestar lo mas educadamente

- un placer Alice, y díganme ¡¿en que podemos ayudarlos?— dije

- ¡Bueno!, estaba pensando, en que como son nuevos en el pueblo y prácticamente son nuestros vecinos, queríamos invitarlos a cenar a nuestra casa esta noche, como muestra de bienvenida y así conocen a nuestros padres Esme y Carlisle- Emmett y yo nos quedamos viendo con cara de horror.

Ellos no nos habían descubierto por que podíamos disimular nuestro aroma mezclándonos con los humanos y que también tratábamos de no acercarnos mucho, cuando habíamos cazado la noche anterior; pero entrar en una casa llena de vampiros, con los sentidos totalmente desarrollados y si le agregamos el hecho que teníamos que casar esta noche para aplacar la sed provocada, durante la clase de biología…. ¡Ni hablar!, no podíamos arriesgarnos de esa manera, así que me negué.

- lo sentimos mucho Alice, pero hoy es noche de gemelos, ritual que adquirimos cuando éramos pequeños y aun lo practicamos todas las noches de los viernes.-dije sin herir sus sentimientos.

Pero como esta pequeña al parecer no acepta ninguna negativa dijo:

- OK. Entonces nos uniremos a su fiesta, ya que nosotros también tenemos nuestro par de gemelos- yo enarque una ceja y ella continuo - Rose y Jass, son gemelos iguales a ustedes y como nosotros siempre andamos juntos los acompañaremos, iva a contestarle pero me corto

- nos vemos en su casa a las 9:00 p.m., van a ver como nos divertiremos, dijo dando saltos cortos en su sitio - mire a mi hermano pidiendo ayuda pero este estaba distraído conversando con la rubia, para los varones de nuestra especie es mas "fácil" relacionarse con la que será su pareja, mientras tanto nosotras nos teníamos que aguantar.

Definitivamente esta seria la noche más larga de mi vida….

**Bueno chicas, aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero sea de su agrado y para el próximo capitulo prepárense estará un tanto acalorado**

**JESIKSWAN**

**XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a una lectora, que me hizo la observación de abuso a los puntos de exclamación y verdad, tienes razón estoy abusando XD, gracias. Otra cosa quise hacer una Bella fuerte y luchadora, aunque romántica y sensual. Y mas en el caso de mi historia, siempre he pensado que los vampiros son totalmente sensuales por lo que me base en ese aspecto de ellos, así que a nuestro Edward le va tocar duro. JAJAJAJA…. **

**Capitulo 6: BOTELLA Y BESOS **

Después de despedirnos de los Cullen por el momento, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa para preparar todo lo de la "fiesta", yo estaba que me tocaban y mordía a cualquiera; todo por culpa de mi queridísimo hermano que fue incapaz de apoyarme en la negativa, sinceramente no se que esta pensando en arriesgarnos de esa manera

- Bells, se que estas molesta por lo que paso con los Cullen- comento Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamiento

- ¡Claro que lo estoy, dime que tienes en esa cabeza tuya para ponernos en tal riesgo, es que acaso se te olvido que no podemos fiarnos de los demás vampiros que no son como nosotros!—exclame molesta

- no se me olvido, pero debes de entender de una vez por todas que no todos los vampiros son iguales a James, - replico molesto

- Si, lo se, pero no puedes esperar que confié de buenas a primera en un clan completo de vampiros, acuérdate que ese fue el error que llevo a nuestros padres a la muerte- conteste enfurruñada y triste

Mis padres se encontraron en un día de caza, con unos nómadas James y Victoria, estos se mostraron amables con nuestros padres, mis padres confiados de su hospitalidad y que necesitábamos un lugar en donde quedarnos aceptaron su ofrecimiento de ser parte de su aquelarre, James le resultaba extraño que a pesar de compartir la misma naturaleza vampirica, éramos totalmente diferente.

Mi padre confiado y en modo de agradecimiento le explico sobre nuestra historia y la razón de nuestras diferencias, sin saber que ese error les costaría la vida, después de que mi padre les contara de nosotros empezaron los cambios de parte de ellos, James trato varias veces pasarse con migo y victoria con Emmett, en unas de esas tantas veces mis padres los vieron desencadenándose una lucha entre ellos, pero estos huyeron mis padres nos informo que no nos preocupáramos por esos infelices, pero yo no dejaba de estar preocupada nunca me gustaron desde un principio, pasaron algunas semanas hasta que aparecieron y no lo hicieron solos, sino con la guardia entera de los Vulturis, mi padre sabia que no teníamos salvación por lo que ideo un plan de huida, ellos distraían y nosotros escapábamos, no estábamos de acuerdo con ese plan pero no había mas remedio, era pertenecerles o morir.

- Esta bien hermanita, acuérdate que estoy con tigo y que jamás dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño, solo ten fe, se que los Cullen son buenos y podemos confiar en ellos- me tranquilizo mi hermano

- ¡tienes razón!, no hay que ser tan paranoica y en especial con los vampiros que están destinados a pertenecernos, no crees... - dije moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo

**-** JAJAJAJAJ, hermanita estas en todo lo correcto no sabes cuanto me muero por darle una probadita a Rose-

- ¡con que Rose eh!, para ti es mas fácil Emm, pero acuérdate que yo tengo que ser probada primero para poder probar y de verdad que las gana me están matando

- Bueno, que tal si empezamos esta noche en tantear el terreno, en el corazón de los Cullen- dijo alegre

- OK. Pero primero tenemos que cazar, se que nuestro aroma va ser enloquecedor pero si tenemos que aguantar el de ellos es mas que justo le devolverle el favor - dije riendo con malicia

Luego de cazar, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa para prepararnos y preparar todo, ¡si!, se que le dije a mi hermano tantear el terreno pero antes quiero hacerle unas cuantas bromas a nuestros invitados, aprovechándome de que ellos creen que somos humanos. Después de haber acomodado todo para nuestra "reunión", tome un baño me coloque unos short color blanco y una blusa azul combinándolos con unas bailarinas negras el cabello lo recogí con una cinta del mismo color de blusa, me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, cuando termine me encamine a la sala de entretenimiento que habíamos mandado a instalar cuando mandamos a decorar la casa, con la señora Esme… Esme, ese nombre me suena, a las nueve en punto llegaron los Cullen

Camine hasta la puerta, la abrí encontrándome de frente a cuatro hermosos Ángeles, enfundados en ropas deportivas los invite a pasar y la pequeña que no se guarda nada dijo:

- Tu casa es hermosa Bella, ¿Quién la decoro?, pregunto un tanto misteriosa

- contrate a una diseñadora de interiores que reside en la zona, creo que se llama Esme, si quieres te puedo conseguir su numero es excelente- conteste amablemente pero ella me dijo

- no es necesario Bella, Esme es nuestra madre- contesto Eward con su hermosa voz

- ¡OH!, eso fue lo unido que se me ocurrió decir

Les indique el camino a la sala de entretenimiento donde se encontraba mi hermano totalmente concentrado con Mario kart, me pare frente al televisor de plasma y la dije

- llegaron nuestras visitas- le dije y el se giro con una enorme sonrisa y dijo

- OK, que empiece la fiesta, iré a buscar las cervezas- cuando mi hermano dijo esto tuve que disimular la risa con una tos, a causa de la cara de desconcierto de los chicos

- no es necesario, nosotros no tomamos con agua esta bien,- contesto el chico rubio con cara de susto

- ¿Qué?, nada de eso si nosotros tomamos ustedes también- dijo Emmett en eso sonó el timbre anunciando la llegada de la pizza

- llegaron las pizzas, dije- era todo un poema las caras de los Cullen

Cuando entre con los platos y Emmett con las cervezas

- ¿que peli vamos a ver?, pregunto la duende

- juego del miedo IV, esa la que más le gusta a Bella, - contesto mi hermano

- ¡eres la primera chica que veo que prefiere una película de terror a una de drama!—me susurro Edward al oído causándome un escalofrío un mi sexo. El se había sentado en el mismo sillón que yo…

- ¡si!, prefiero las de terror, con mi drama tengo mas que suficiente- conteste dejando un confundido Edward

- Y se puede saber cual es ese drama.- seguía susurrando en mi oído Edward, ¡es que quiere causarme una combustión espontánea!, este hombre

- Quizás mas adelante, la película va a comenzar—corte antes de cometer una imprudencia

Luego de ver la película, el duende vampiro diabólico nos invito a jugar verdad o reto, cosa que aprovecharía para hacer mis bromas. Tomamos una botella de cerveza y la pusimos en el centro del circulo que habíamos formados, Emmett al lado de Rose, Alice junto a Jasper y Edward a mi lado

- OK, quien comienza, pregunto Alice

- yo, contesto mi hermano emocionado, tomando la botella y haciéndola girar, esta se detuvo frente a Jasper

- verdad o reto, pregunto mi hermano a jazz

- Reto, contesto y cuando dijo esto Alice lo vio con cara de preocupación, ¡esta chica era extraña!

- OK, te reto a tomarte una cerveza de un solo trago, - lo reto mi hermano con toda la malicia

Pero para nuestra sorpresa este tomo la botella y se la empino tomo, todos comenzamos a dar gritos de apoyo, luego fue el turno de Jazz de girar la botella quedando esta frente a mi hermano, el solo miro a jazz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para demostrarle que no tenia miedo de cualquier prueba

- Bien Emmett, verdad o reto- pregunto jazz yo ya sabia la respuesta de este sin tener que preguntar

- Reto, contesto muy seguro-

- te reto a besar a Rosalie, en…. Los labios - dijo jasper con una mirada que decía a que no lo haces tonto

Tremenda tortura para mi hermano, ¡si era eso lo que esperaba!, mi hermano tomo a Rose por la cintura y la coloco en su regazo y le dio un beso que dejaría aturdida hasta el año tres mil, todos nos quedamos asombrado con la osadía de mi hermano, después de separarse y como ya fue el turno de Emett, Alice decidió tomarla y girar en esta ocasión fue el turno de rose, esta acepto verdad revelándonos que si le había gustado el beso de mi hermano, plantando con esta respuesta una sonrisa idiota en el, cuando rose giro la botella esta quedo apuntando a Edward, yo trague en seco cuando vi la mirada que me lanzo este, indicando lo que iba a escoger

- Bien, hermanito verdad o reto- este hizo como que lo pensaba y respondió

- Reto, y luego me miro- sentí como un escalofrió se instalo en mi vientre

- Te reto a que, hagas lo mismo que hizo Emmett pero… con Bella

Este no lo pensó dos veces para tomarme, coloco una mano en mi nuca y otra en mí cintura, se acerco lentamente no lo soporte mas y yo misma termine de acercarlo a mis labios, ¡OH, por DIOS!, eran lo mas delicioso que había probado en mi vida, eran suaves y dulces, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, el mismo me separo mirándome con el seño fruncido, ¡a que se debía esa mirada!, lo analice por un momento hasta que me di cuenta, un humano normal no aguanta un beso de casi cuatro minutos sin respirar, claro esta.

Lo mire nuevamente y este me miraba con los ojos entrecerrado, yo mire hacia abajo y lo que observe planto una sonrisa de suficiencia en mis labios, el tenia una muy evidente erección ¡y que erección!...el se percato de mi análisis y se tapo, estoy segura que sino fuera un vampiro se hubiera ruborizado.

Estábamos por comenzar la otra ronda cuando sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward, este se disculpo para poder ir a contestar, solo alcance a escuchar un ya vamos y colgó, todavía no había colgado cuando Alice tenia todo para marcharse rápidamente, al parecer esta chica tiene el don de ver las cosas, ¡interesante!

- lo sentimos mucho, pero nuestros padres nos necesitan, acaban de llegar unas visitas y requieren nuestra presencia- se disculpo Edward

- no se preocupen, la familia es primero-contestamos

Los acompañamos a la salida, para despedirlos Alice, Rose y Jazz se subieron Edward se detuvo como pensando en algo y luego se giro y se acerco a mí, tomo nuevamente mi cintura pegándome a el, acaricio mi rostro con las yemas de los dedos y luego me beso, se separo dándome una sonrisa torcida y diciendo

- esto solo comienza, y se marcho

Mi hermano fue quien me saco de mi aturdimiento, comentándome

- al parecer tu plan no salio completamente como querías, pero a mi parecer lo disfrutaste y mucho, yo solo lo mire y dije

- creo que tú eres el menos indicado para opinar, Emm

- que visitas serán las que tienen los Cullen, en este momento- pregunto mi hermano

- no se hermano, no se… respondí pensativa

**Bien chicas espero les haya gustado el episodio, quienes creen sean las visitas. Van a tener que esperar al siguiente episodio ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno**

**Besos **

**JSIZSWAN**


	7. Chapter 7

**SANGRE INMORTAL**

**CAP 7 LA VISITA**

**EPOV**

- ¡Estas conciente de lo que hiciste y lo arriesgado que fue ese beso! - me reprendió mentalmente mi hermano Jasper- que si estaba conciente claro que lo estaba, pero no pude evitarlo desde que entre en esa casa su olor me desquicio por completo, tenia que aprovechar la ocasión para probar aunque fueran sus labios.

- Si, lo estoy pero fue mas fuerte que yo, era ese beso o una buena mordida, además yo no fui el único que se expuso- replique

- Si lo dices por mi te estas equivocando, acuérdate que yo no bese a mi me besaron ok.- contesto Rosalie

- Eso no es lo importante en este momento, si no quien será nuestra visita. Todavía me sigue pareciendo extraño que cada vez que estamos cerca de los hermanos Swan nuestros dones queden neutralizados por completo. - contesto un tato irritada Alice

- ¿Pero ya no estamos en su casa, no puedes tratar de enfocarte para ver quienes son?

Pregunte

- Estoy en eso- en eso le llegaron las imágenes de unas figuras vestidas totalmente de negro hablando con Carlisle

- ¿Que están haciendo los Vulturis en estas zonas?- pregunte en voz alta haciendo que los otros se tensaran al instante

- al parecer andan buscando algo o alguien y nos quieren poner sobre aviso - contesto mi hermana Alice

- ¡Que extraño, que será tan importante para que se presenten en nuestro territorio personalmente!- exclamo Jasper

Y tenia razón, debe de ser de suma importancia para que estén en esta zona. Cuando llegamos a la casa estaban Esme y Carlisle sentados al frente del mismísimo Aro Vulturis y junto a este Jane, Alec y Felix. Al parecer es de una importancia suprema para que se presente con los miembros de la guardia más importante y poderosos, cuando nos acercamos este nos dio unas de sus sonrisas falsas y nos dijo:

- Que bien, ya llegaron los miembros mas interesantes de este clan- dijo hipócritamente

- Si, ya están acá, ¡que tal si ahora nos cuenta a que se debe el honor de tu visita!—dijo Carlisle

- paciencia mi queridísimo amigo, pero tienes razón mientras mas rápido explique la situación mas pronto podré seguir mi camino a informar a los otros clanes - contesto tranquilamente el falso de Aro.

- por favor tomemos asiento en la mesa del comedor—expreso entonces Carlisle

- Bien, no se si estarán enterados de que tiempos atrás se descubrió una clase de vampiros los cuales eran un insulto para los de nuestra especie, pensamos que habíamos acabado con ellos pero al parecer quedo una pareja que se encuentra refugiada en algunos de estos territorios - dijo con desprecio

- ¿y eso porque si se puede saber?—pregunto Rosalie. Nosotros sabíamos la historia que contó Carlisle. Pero al parecer Rosalie estaban sintonía con migo ya que ella al igual que yo queríamos saber su versión de la historia. Y no se como lo a hecho Aro para bloquearme totalmente

- ¿hermosa Rosalie, que es lo que mas te molesta de ser vampiro? - le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

- lo único triste de nuestra condición es el hecho de estar congeladas y no poder tener una familia junto a mi pareja, del resto no quejo- contesto un tanto afligida pero firme

- bueno mi querida, esto vampiros y vampiras si pueden tener esa dicha que tanto anhela en tu inmortal vida, ya que estos están dotados con una cantidad de dones en el cual predomina el don de la concepción.

- a mi eso no me parece un insulto si no mas bien envidia a una raza superior- dijo Esme un tanto molesta, el tema de la maternidad es algo sagrado para ella

Aro, la miro y luego sonrió—mi señora yo no lo llamaría envidia sino precaución, ya que si estos individuos se llegaran a reproducir se desencadenaría una guerra de poder, la cual estamos destinados a perder, por no poseer todos los fantásticos dones que tienden a desarrollar una cría de vampiros puros.

-quiere decir que estos vampiros andan buscando como formar un ejercito, para un futuro próximo acabar con nuestra raza— pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa ya que sus argumentos son los mas falsos que hay.

- eso es lo que creemos joven Edward, y por eso estamos en estos territorio según las informaciones dadas por Dimitri estos se dirigieron por estas zonas, pero son muy escurridizos. Poseer el don de disfrazar su olor con el de los humanos es bastante útil- contesto un tanto pensativo

- y me imagino que lo que te trae hasta mi casa, es el hecho que seamos tus ojos en esta zona o me equivoco.- dijo el patriarca

- estas en lo correcto amigo mió, ustedes no tienen que hacer nada solo informar y nosotros nos encargamos del resto - dijo con la mirada fija en todos nosotros como diciendo o obedecen o mueren.

- ¿Y como se supone que aremos eso, según ustedes son difícil de captar y además cuantos son?- pregunto Jasper por primera vez.

- primero que nada son una pareja de hermanos y segundo cada uno de ellos tienen un tatuaje en su cuerpo, la hembra por lo general lo lleva al final de la columna y el hombre en medio de los omoplatos con su aroma no podemos hacer nada, son bueno escondiéndolos—explico resueltamente

Yo mire a mis hermanos los cuales pensaban lo mismo que yo, pero sin dar ninguna muestra de interés, pero teníamos que estar seguros de nuestras sospechas antes de actuar, si eran correctas estábamos en un gran problema

- y esos vampiros tienen nombre por el cual se les pueda identificar, quien sabe a lo mejor los usan para poder convivir mejor con los humanos. Y como nosotros estamos acostumbrados a mezclarnos con ellos… - pregunto Aice

- tienes razón talentosa Alice… ellos siempre andan cambiando sus nombres por lo que no estoy seguro que nombren tendrán en estos momentos, lo que si se es que son los legítimos hijos puros de la ultima pareja de vampiros griego Charlie y Renne Swan….

**Bueno chica aquí estoy de vuelta después de estar enferma, espero les guste.**

**JESIKSWAN**

**XOXOXO**


End file.
